El grupo musical de Hogwarts
by chibisuke-nya
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si uno de nuestros quieridisimos merodeadores acabara siendo uno de los componentes de un grupo musical? SiriusRemus XD


¡Hola a todos!^^ Soy Little Rikku , una de las amigas chifladas de megumi014 XD. Este es mi primer fic ¡waaaaaaaaaaa! Estoy emocionada! ^^  
  
Me encanta la parejita Sirius&Remus .Como este e mi primer fic espero que no sean muy duros conmigo. No es muy largo pero tampoco muy corto hay para entretenerse. ._. Eh decidido hacerlo de la época de los merodeadores la verdad es que me encanta todos los fic que e leído sobre ellos y de la época de harry. Lo siento a veces se me la va la cabeza y no se lo que me pasa (me parece que no es de nacimiento pero seguro me lo hice desde bien pequeña por que este estado mental no lo tiene nadie de mi familia).  
  
Espero que les guste.  
  
Este fic esta dedicado a megumi014(la loka k ma enganchao a harry potter y que le encanta la pareja Sano/Megumi jejeje^^), lilu_aya (es como una segunda mami para mi), la boja(jeje hay que aclarar algo), Neus(una compi con novio, la única de nosotras con noviete la verdad), miyulina (es miyu pero me gusta fastidiarle jejeje si alguna vez lee esto me mata XD ^^)a mi amiga Rancita (que es la que me ha soportado desde los 3 años)y a todas las autoras/es lokas/os de fanfics y a los viciados de harry potter y como no a los fans de esta pareja ^^ ya no me demoro mas asi que.  
  
Capitulo 1: Buscando a los componentes  
  
Era la última semana de verano. El cielo estaba despejado, el sol no estaba oculto como el día anterior por una pequeña lluvia de verano que hacía bajar un poco la temperatura, todo era de agradecer. Este verano habían llegado a altas temperaturas (unos 38º C mas o menos) (N/A: ¬¬ este verano e pasado un poco de calor así que a ellos también les afecta okis ^^).  
  
Todo estaba en calma en los terrenos de Hogwarts, bueno todo. todo no. En una de las habitaciones de la torre de Gryffindor se escuchaba unas voces, eran de dos chicos peleándose; si uno chillaba, el otro chillaba mas.  
  
-¡lo has vuelto hacer!- dijo un chico delgado, un poco pálido, de cabello largo de color castaño miel recogido con un pasador en forma de coleta y dueño de unos preciosos ojos dorados brillantes.  
  
-¿hacer que?- respondió un chico alto, con una larga melena color negro- azulado y este dueño de unos ojos azules irresistibles.  
  
-esta noche también te has paseados por los pasillos y casi la señora Norris te pilla si no llega a ser por mi.-replicó Remus el chico de ojos dorados.  
  
-La situación estaba controlada mi querido moony-respondió Sirius el otro chico-sabia que estarías por aquí y me abrirías la puerta.  
  
-¿pero que hubiera llegado a pasar sino me despierto por la preocupación eh?  
  
-Hubiera utilizado el plan B.  
  
-¿El plan b?-dijo Remus sorprendido. No es que fuera muy casual q Sirius pensara sino era para gastar bromas o para las clases.  
  
Un chico que estaba durmiendo en la cama de alado de Sirius, se despertó a causa de los gritos que causaba la pelea de sus amigos. Se llamaba James. Era un poco más alto que Remus pero más bajo q Sirius, tenía el cabello corto, de color negro y alborotado imposible de peinar. Sus ojos eran de color azul y llevaba unas gafas a causa de que no veía bien.  
  
-Ya basta no creen que ya es suficiente por ahora son las 6:30 de la mañana y encima hoy es martes. Dejen de pelear y intenten dormir un rato- dijo James intentando volver a dormirse pero fue imposible a causa de que sus amigos seguían con la discusión.  
  
-Dime ¿cual era tu fabuloso plan B?-exigía Remus  
  
-Pues.-antes de que Sirius pudiera responder una almohada le había topado de pleno en su cara. Quedándose con una expresión extraña en la cara.  
  
-Jajajajajaja, con esa cara te ves chistoso- pronunció James quien era el dueño de la almohada y el responsable de q le diera de pleno en la cara de Sirius.  
  
-Si muy gracioso-decía Sirius mientras dirigía una mirada de rencor a Remus que se estaba riendo, ocultando su rostro bajo las sabanas para que Sirius no pudiera observarlo.  
  
Pero Sirius parecía tener rayos X cuando se trataba de observar lo que hacía su querido moony. La situación que había provocado James había echo parar la pelea, olvidarla por el momento y relajar un poco sus amigos que estaban un poco tensos. Mientras James estaba pensando en cuando se conocieron Sirius, Remus y él una almohada le golpeó en la cabeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Moony me las pagaras-decía James- a por él Sirius.  
  
Los dos chicos le tiraron la almohada a Remus, el pobre estaba solo, dos contra uno, no era justo pero se las apañaba bastante bien por que sabía que ninguno de ellos le haría daño y que rápidamente James se aliaria con él para ir en contra de Padfoot.  
  
Mientras se producía la pequeña guerra de almohadas, una de estas fue a parar a la cabeza del único chico que aun dormía en la habitación: Peter, un chico bajito, regordete y bastante asustadizo. (La verdad no se como pudo llegar nunca a la casa de Gryffindor ¬¬)  
  
Peter que se despertó del golpe, cogió su almohada y la que le había dado y se las tiro a Sirius y a James. Los dos se quedaron con cara de embobados, esa cara hacía reír a Remus cuando estaba triste y en esa ocasión también lo izo. Remus no podía parar de reír, tenía las manos en el estomago de la risa y en un gesto de intentar parar se precipitó por el filo de la cama recibiendo un buen golpe en la espalda.  
  
¡POM!  
  
-¡Moony ¡ ¿Estas bien?-dijo James y Sirius a la vez. -Mas o menos-dijo Remus intentando incorporarse, pero antes de q eso pudiera pasar tenía a Sirius encima suyo.  
  
-¿Sirius que haces?-dijo Remus atrafagado.  
  
-Mirar a ver como estas para ver si me mientes-dijo con voz burlona pero a la vez muy cariñosa.  
  
Los chicos callaron de golpe al escuchar un ruido en la sala común. Así q decidieron bajar a ver que pasaba. Cogieron todos sus varitas y bajaron muy silenciosamente para ver quien hacía tremendo escándalo. Ocultos en la escalera miraban atónitos como un elfo domestico colgaba algo en el tablón de anuncios.  
  
Cuando el elfo se marchó Padfoot, Moony, Prongs y Wormtail bajaron las escaleras y miraron lo que había puesto el elfo domestico. Era un cartel bastante grande que decía:  
  
##############EL GRUPO MUSICAL DE HOGWARTS ################  
  
El Grupo de discomagigrafic se dispone hacer unas pruebas en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Buscamos chicos y chicas de una mediana de 15 a 18 años, para formar un grupo musical de 5 componentes. Se buscan: 1 guitarrista, 1 pianista, 1 batería, 1 cantante y 1guitarrista y cantante.  
  
Para inscribirse tienen hasta este sábado25 ya que el domingo 26 serán las pruebas.  
  
Para poder inscribirse necesitas rellenar un formulario. Los formularios deberán pedirse a la profesora McGonagall. Se aran dos fases:  
  
La primera se realizará por la mañana de 9 a 13. Y tratará de escoger los posibles candidatos (se elegirán los 20 mejores).  
  
La segunda fase se hará de 16 a 20:30 y se escogerán lo definitivos componentes del grupo.  
  
Os deseamos suertes a los participantes. Los músicos no hace falta que traigáis los instrumentos ya que por posibles trampas la discomagigrafic utilizará unos instrumentos especiales.  
  
Atentamente: El Director de la escuela: Dumbeldor  
La subdirectora: McGonagall  
El Director de discomagigrafic  
  
#############################*O*##########################################  
  
-¡guau!-dijo Peter muy sorprendido - ojala yo supiera tocar alguno de esos instrumentos o tener una buena voz.  
  
-Va, eso es una chorrada-dijo Sirius sin mostrar ningún interés- es un timo, acabaran escogiendo niños tontos, pijos, mimados y que sus papás han dado dinero para que los escojan.  
  
Sin que se dieran cuenta, Lily que también había escuchado el ruido que había producido el elfo domestico, estaba junto a ellos leyendo el cartel.  
  
-Pues a mi no me parece ninguna tontería-dijo Lily, una compañera de Gryffindor. Era mas o menos de la estatura de Remus, pelo rojizo y con unos bonitos ojos verdes brillantes. Hacía el mismo curso q ellos: 6º curso.  
  
- ¿Por que no te parece una tontería Lily?-dice Remus antes de que James lo pudiera preguntar.  
  
-Por que yo tengo una amiga en Ravenclaw que tiene una magnifica voz y es muy buena con la guitarra, a mas es una oportunidad de sacar el talento musical que tenemos los alumnos de la escuela-dijo Lily muy seriamente.  
  
-¡ah!-dijo James con cara de sorprendido  
  
-Bueno nosotros nos vamos a la habitación a cambiarnos-dijo Sirius en tono burlón-bueno ellos se tienen q cambiar.  
  
-Asta luego Lily, nos vemos en el gran comedor-dijeron a unísono James, Remus y Peter.  
  
Subieron por las escaleras para llegar a la habitación donde dormían todos. Sirius espera sentado en la cama haciendo la mochila y echando miraditas disimuladas hacía Remus, sin que este se diera cuenta, mientras que los otros chicos se vestían y hacían también sus mochilas.  
  
Bajaron con las mochilas al gran comedor, desde que entraron por la puerta no se escuchaba mas que charlas sobre la noticia del grupo musical de Hogwarts.  
  
Las clases fueron de lo más normales: bromas, peleas contra Malfoy entre clase y clase y una aburrida sesión de dos horas de pociones.  
  
Después de las clases Peter se fue a la biblioteca junto a Lily, provocando un enfado por parte de James. Remus, Sirius y James subieron a la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-Me parece que me voy a pegar una ducha-dijo Padfoot  
  
-Bueno entonces no podemos entrar al baño en 3 horas-dijo Prongs en tono burlón  
  
-Y 2 horas más en la habitación-dijo Moony con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Ja,ja,ja-dijo Sirius enfadado en tono sarcástico-muy graciosos.  
  
Sirius subió las escaleras que dirigían a la habitación de los merodeadores. James y Remus empezaron con la tarea que les habían puesto la profesora McGonagall y Flaver(es el profesor de DCAO) Ya que por un milagro el profesor de pociones no les había puesto deberes (bueno solo a Peter por no entregar la poción).  
  
Después de acabar los deberes subieron a la habitación y como suponían Sirius aún estaba en la ducha. Pero hubo algo que les sorprendió.  
  
- Vives esperando un corazón extraño que venga aquí y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti, hoy siento que la vida me muestra contigo su lado azul, y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz, que pides tu. ¿Qué pides tu?  
  
Prongs y Moony no se podían creer lo q estaban escuchando: Sirius cantando en la ducha. Bueno eso no lo era todo sino que encima lo hacía bien y tenía una voz preciosa. Por un momento los dos amigos tuvieron la misma idea.  
  
-Por que no presentamos a Padfoot a las pruebas, no le decimos nada asta el día anterior cuando ya no se pueda arrepentir-dijeron a unísono- has tenido la misma idea q yo.  
  
Los dos se echaron a reír y rápidamente se fueron de la habitación. Al sentir que la puerta se cerraba Sirius salió del cuarto de baño solo con una toalla que le rodeaba la cintura .Le cubría desde la cintura asta los tobillos.  
  
-¿Chicos?-pregunto Sirius extrañado al ver que en la habitación no había nadie- Serán imaginaciones mías, bueno pos me vuelvo a la ducha.  
  
Mientras tanto Remus y James ya estaban llenando el formulario en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Se enfadara con nosotros-dijo Remus  
  
-Si, pero en este caso podría llegar a formar parte del grupo tiene una buena voz.-dijo James  
  
-Un buen cuerpo-siguió Remus sonrojándose un poco.  
  
-Ya tiene fans, asi q lo del éxito no se le subirá a la cabeza-dijo James que conocía a Sirius des de que eran pequeños- ya lo tiene subido.  
  
-Es guapo-siguió Remus sin enterarse de lo que decía James.  
  
-Y exigente, así que si lo escogen no se dejará pisotear por nadie.  
  
-Y esta buenísimo-soltó Remus casi sin darse cuenta.  
  
-Si esta buen. ¿Qué?-dijo James sobresaltado.  
  
Remus se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho e inmediatamente se puso rojo como un tomate. James que ya no se extrañaba por que más o menos sabía de su extraña relación. Lo tranquilizo un poco con la mirada y diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que él sabia que Remus estaba enamorado de Sirius.  
  
Con un poco de broma y intentando no volver a tocar el tema acabaron de rellenar el formulario y se lo dieron a la profesora.  
  
Camino a la sal común se encontraron con Lily y con Peter, que se extrañaron de la sonrisa de esos dos.  
  
-¿Habéis vuelto a gastar otra broma de las vuestras?-dijo Lily en plan de mamá enfadada.  
  
-No-contestó rápidamente James.  
  
-¿Entonces?-dijo Peter en una pequeña vocecilla  
  
-Ya lo sabréis-dijo Remus en un tono de misterio- os prometo q lo sabréis.  
  
Con eso se terminó la discusión y fueron en silencio asta la sala común y cada uno a sus respectivos dormitorios.  
  
La semana fue pasando entre bromas, castigos, deberes, peleas con Slytherin , entrenamientos de quidditch para algunos, salidas nocturnas, estar en la biblioteca, en la sala común..asta que llego el sábado, deseado sábado para los merodeadores y la resta del colegio ya que junto al domingo era el único día libre de clases a la semana.  
  
Aunque ese fin de semana no era el más común de los fines de semana ya que el domingo se hacían las pruebas del grupo musical de Hogwarts. Y hoy dos merodeadores tenían preparado una pequeña sorpresa para los demás pero en especial para uno.  
  
Remus y James se miraban mutuamente para determinar un preciso momento. En ese preciso momento llego cuando aparecieron los postres.  
  
-Sirius, Remus y yo queremos decirte algo que seguro ara que nos mandes a la enfermería con no se cuantas maldiciones encima-dijo James un poco con miedo.  
  
-¿Que es lo que me tenéis que decir que va provocar que yo os haga eso?- dijo Sirius muy curioso.  
  
-Bueno.ahora o nunca- dijo Remus tragando saliva- Sirius te hemos apuntado a las pruebas del grupo musical de Hogwarts.  
  
Y tenían razón, en cuanto Remus dijo eso Sirius empezó a echarles maldiciones (en esta vez no pudo recordar que la persona a quien amaba también le estaba echando maldiciones) como un loco.  
  
Lily, Peter y un poco mas calmado Sirius llevaron a James y a Remus a la enfermería donde después de que la señora Pomfrey les curará y regañará por jugar con las maldiciones, los dejará solos para poder hablar, ya que en uno de los intentos por huir de Sirius, James se había roto un brazo y Remus la mano.  
  
-¿por que lo hicisteis?-Pregunto Sirius intentando encontrar respuestas y mirándolos a los ojos a ambos.  
  
-Te escuchamos cantar en la ducha- dijo tímidamente Remus.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Peter y Lily atónitos.  
  
-Así q me escuchasteis cantar.-dijo Sirius sonrojado  
  
-Si -dijo James ahora muy seguro de si mismo- Y los dos pensemos que era buena idea apuntarte, tienes buena voz, y es una lastima q la desperdicies.  
  
-A demás ya no te puedes retirar Sirius-dijo Lily en tono serio- ya no puedes echarte atrás por que hoy era el último día de las inscripciones y de las retiradas.  
  
-Sirius, por que no lo intentas-dijo Remus en un tono triste- no tienes nada que perder.  
  
Sirius no podía hacer nada ante la suplica de su Moony, a mas ellos tenían razón no tenia nada que perder por probar, si no lo escogían se quedaría junto a sus amigos. Y si lo conseguía se haría cantante.  
  
-De acuerdo lo haré-dijo en un tono serio- pero no quiero nada de burlas si no lo consigo ¿OK? A demás habéis sido vosotros los que me habéis apuntado.  
  
Espontáneamente todos se rieron y en cuanto volvió la señora Pomfrey para ver como estaban, le quitó la venda a James, pero a Remus no se la pudo quitar ya que tendría que llevarla así durante una semana, ya que sus heridas no cicatrizaban tan rápido a causa de la licantropía.  
  
-Lo siento-dijo disculpándose Sirius una y otra vez.  
  
-Ya te dije que te perdono- dijo Remus un poco cansado.  
  
Volvieron al gran comedor ya que era la hora de la cena, y después de cenar se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor y allí se despidieron de Lily y se dirigieron al dormitorio.  
  
- tengo.. un. sueño.-dijo Peter mientras se ponía el pijama y con la voz muy somnolienta.  
  
-Por una vez estoy contigo-dijeron James y Sirius. Estos también se cambiaban  
  
-Yo también-dijo Remus asintiendo- pero tengo un problema..  
  
-¿Cuál?-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Que no puedo desabrocharme ni la capa ni la camiseta-dijo Remus muy sonrojado- podéis ayudarme alguno de vosotros dos. Por favor.  
  
James y Sirius rieron, la verdad se veía gracioso, Peter también lo hubiera echo si no es que ya estaba durmiendo. Remus nunca había pedido un favor a nadie, ni tampoco una ayuda nunca, ni cuando ellos no sabían de su licantropía y necesitaba los apuntes o para que alguien le dijera los deberes, nunca lo había echo. Así que era la primera vez.  
  
-No es gracioso-dijo Remus enfadado pero aun sonrojado.  
  
James y Sirius ayudaron a Remus a desvestirse y a ponerse el pijama.  
  
Cuando los tres ya estaban metidos en la cama se dieron las buenas noches.  
  
-Mañana será un largo día-pensó Sirius- será mejor que intente dormir.  
  
Al día siguiente cuando se despertó James, él despertó a Sirius y a Remus a almohadazos Peter ya no estaba durmiendo en su cama, pero tampoco estaba por el dormitorio, ni en la sala común. Todos se extrañaron pero pensaron que podía haber ido a la biblioteca para acabar algún trabajo.  
  
Se vistieron James y Sirius primero y luego ayudaron a Remus. Bajaron al gran comedor y después de cenar se dispusieron a esperar detrás de las puertas a que desalojaran el gran comedor y a que llamaran a Sirius. Lo que era extraño es que Peter tampoco había aparecido en el gran comedor para desayunar.  
  
Poco a poco la gente se fue aglomerando detrás de las puertas del gran comedor.  
  
-Por favor los alumnos que se dispongan a probar que vayan entrando al gran comedor-dijo en un tono un poco mas alto de lo común la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir-dijo Sirius un poco nervioso.  
  
-Suerte compañero, lo harás bien-dijo James intentando tranquilizarlo un poco con un abrazo.  
  
-Suerte padfoot-dijo Remus un poco sonrojado. Este no le dio ningún abrazo pero si le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Sirius se dirigía hacía las puertas del gran comedor con un tono rojizo en su rostro.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO  
  
Espero que os haya gustado. Lo he acabado a las 2:45 de la noche. Lo que puede hacer el día antes del comienzo de curso.  
  
Por favor escribidme un review diciéndome que os a parecido, si no os gusta dejaré de escribir.  
  
Este fanfic no hubiera sido posible sin la colaboración de mi friend megumi014 q me ha ayudado cuando estaba atrancada en una parte del fic. ^^  
  
Escribiré el próximo episodio y responderé a todos los reviews.  
  
Dejad vuestras criticas, y si os gustaría que cambiara algún aspecto, o si tendría que dejar de escribir este fic.  
  
Fue una alocada idea que tuve un día cuando estaba escuchando Alex Ubago ///// *O*. Tenía ganas de escribir una historia de Sirius/Remus y mira me salio esto. Soy una novata, es la primera vez q escribo un fic. ^^  
  
Disculpada por la ortografía y si hay alguna palabra que no entendáis enviadme un review y yo encantada os explicaré que significa.  
  
Little Rikku 


End file.
